SlipUps and Secrets
by Lithia Sunset
Summary: *I wrote this combining two separate prompts to create a one-shot about an unofficial first date between Iceland and Liechtenstein. The prompts were these words: 1 sun, pool, and lemons; and 2 flower, bird, and pink. Enjoy.


_*I wrote this combining two separate prompts to create a one-shot about an unofficial first date between Iceland and Liechtenstein. The prompts were these words: 1) sun, pool, and lemons; and 2) flower, bird, and pink. Enjoy._

**Slip-Ups and Secrets**

IceLiech

Lili Zwingli was polishing her gun. In fact, it was her favorite gun. Before she began it had been somewhat dull; however, it now shone brighter than when she had gotten it. It was her favorite gun because her brother had given it to her for protection. He even gave her more bullets on each of her consecutive birthdays. She smiled fondly at the memory. She really loved her brother, and he absolutely adored her.

The phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Hello," a familiar voice greeted her. Lili's heart lit up with more warmth than the sun, although she didn't know why. "Hey, Emmy," the woman said energetically. "Lili," he replied in a low voice.

"So how are you," she asked while she twirled the phone cord around her finger. (For some reason she didn't have a cordless). "Fine," he answered. Then he asked, somewhat oddly, " Err, is your brother anywhere close by?"  
Lili's brow scrunched up in concern. "No, why?"  
"Oh, no reason," Emil assure her breezily. He cleared his throat in anticipation. "Um...so...are you like...free?" For some reason he had deviated from his usual monotone while speaking, and his words even became shrill at the end of his sentence. "Lili," Vash called from down the hall.

"Crap," she hissed. "What?" Emil was nonplussed. "Call you back, Emmy," Lili spilled out in a rush. Unfortunately, Mr. Puffin chose that exact moment to caw thunderously. Lili slammed the received down in a panic. That bird was almost the death of Emil, and still could be, because she didn't know whether or not her brother had heard.

A moment later her brother appeared in the door, gun cocked and eyes scanning the room. "Need something?"  
"Nope," he said, popping the "p". "Just thought I heard something. Stay safe. Don't be afraid to shoot a guy in the balls if he tries anything, and remember, if a guy DOES try something, I'll castrate him."  
After delivering that cheery message, her brother left.

The young woman felt an unnecessary urge to keep Emil hidden from her brother. She walked out into the hallway and called to his retreating figure. He stopped and turned back around. "Yes?"  
As innocently as she could she told her brother that she was going to the park. He seemed suspicious, but then he let it go and told her to have fun.

Once at the park, and assured that her brother had not followed her or bugged her new cell phone, she called Emil back. "Hello," was the emotionless salutation. "Emmy, it's Lili. This is my new cell number. I'm at the park. About my day...I'm free. Wanna hang out?"  
"YES~," came the ecstatic interjection. Then in a calmer tone, " I mean...sure."

Half an hour later Emil showed up. His countenance was devoid of emotion, but his eyes, which sparked with joy, spoke for him. Lili simply tried to hide her giggle. "So what did you have in mind?"  
"Huh?"  
"For today silly!" She shoved Emil playfully. His cheeks transitioned from a pale hue to a soft shade of pink. "Erm...I didn't actually think about that..."  
"Wanna go to the pet store and look at all of the adorable baby animals?"  
"If that's what you want to do."  
"Great."

They went to the nearest one. While Lili gazed transfixed at the cage full of baby rabbits, Emil bought her an amaryllis plant for her room. The usually cold man was surprisingly loose, his uncaring facade having failed to stand against the force known as Lili Zwingli. As soon as her pretty eyes had fallen on the flower, she had squealed quietly and thrown her arms around Emil. "Oh Emmy," she exclaimed, making the boy blush furiously and stutter. "I-it's a belladonna lily. I-I t-thought it w-was befitting."

"Sweet boy," she whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine. He quickly disentangled her arms from about him.

He took her to a private swimming pool few people had access to. He was a part of a certain social club that owned its own property. Lili bought a bathing suit along the way.

"The changing area is that way," he directed. "The pool is down that hall, the lounge is up those stairs, and the kitchen is to the right."

Lili nodded and smiled appreciatively. She went to change into her bathing suit. She hurried to the pool room and opened the door. She slowed down so she wouldn't slip on the concrete. Emil was already inside. Being the gentleman he was, he was slightly embarrassed that Miss Lili had an unhindered view of his bare chest. "Be careful," he cautioned as she edged her way around the room. Lili made it safely to his side. "Come on," she said excitedly, grabbing his arm. "Wait, not so- "  
Right at that moment, her feet flew out from under her and she clutched at his chest for balance. The momentum of her fall brought them both crashing down. Lili fell flat onto her back and Emil fell slap on top of her.

He was instantly mortified. He tried to get up but his hand skidded through a puddle and he flopped uselessly back down. "Oww! That hurt!"  
"Sorry, so sorry," Emil choked in horrified vehemence. He was a shade of red brighter than raw, burned flesh. He finally managed to stand up, and pull her up with him. As fortune would have it, he slipped backwards. This time, she tried to pull him up. The end result was the same as before, but instead of her pulling him down, he pulled her towards him with his momentum. He fell back against the wall with enough force to bruise. She fell into him, and he put his hands out in front of him to catch her. Lili fell straight into his arms onto his chest. "Oh crap," he muttered. Both of the poor nations wished they were mortals so they could get hit by buses and die.

She tried backing up but she fell again, and this time they both went down because he had still been holding her. This was worse than before though; before, their lips didn't touch. It was an accidental peck, one that surprised them so much neither could move. Then Lili surprised Emil by actually kissing him. He didn't know what to do. So he improvised by awkwardly kissing her back then hurriedly crawling away and asking if she wanted tea with lemon or lemonade.  
Back at home, Vash had the strangest feeling that something he would strongly disapprove of was occurring. He comforted himself with target practice.


End file.
